


Te Quiero Cada Día Más

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii 5-0
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn





	Te Quiero Cada Día Más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/gifts).



Algo extraño pasaba con Danny Williams esa mañana. Su humor no era el de siempre; no había despotricado contra nada aún, y Steve no sabía si considerar eso malo, o terrible. Es que ya era habitual que el detective lo regañase por algo (manos al aire incluídas), y el hecho de que se encontrase con ese buen humor de colegiala de 15 años enamorada NO ERA habitual, y eso lo asustaba un poco. Tal vez tendría que indagar un poco en busca de respuestas más tarde, si se las ingeniaba lo suficiente como para persuadir al rubio para que le explicase el motivo de tanto buen humor encima. Desde su oficina podía escuchar como tarareaba una canción, y para colmo que el papeleo ya bastante difícil era de manejar, Danny se dedicaba a distraerlo con su voz, no que le importara mucho de todas formas.

-"A veces, me contradigo..."-sonaba la voz de Danny muy alegre y bastante afinada para la sorpresa de Steve, dado que nunca había demostrado que tuviese talento para cantar. Era otra cosa más que el moreno se propuso averiguar más adelante.

Sin poder ya contener las ansias de averiguar por qué tanta dulzura en el ambiente, Steve dejó el papeleo (no que hubiese avanzado mucho igual), se levantó y se dirigió hasta la oficina de Danny para preguntar que rayos le pasaba. Llegó hasta la puerta y se apoyo con un brazo sobre el marco.

-"Veo que estás de muy buen humor esta mañana"- Steve comentó, tratando de llamar la atención del detective, pero éste seguía inmerso en la canción.

-"Como me conquistas!"- Danny seguía en la tarea del canto, sin siquiera notar que Steve estaba parado en frente de su oficina; sus ojos estaban fijos en todas las formas, y demás cosas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, y de paso tenía los auriculares puestos para poder concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. De paso quería terminar de una vez con el papeleo de mierda a ver si por fin podía tener un fin de semana tranquilo con Grace, y si la situación se daba, también con Steve. Había planeado una salida al cine solo tres, pero a pesar de que su relación con Steve llevara más de dos años ya, aún se sentía un poco tímido de preguntarle si quería venir. Sabía que su Super SEAL no se negaría, pero aún sentía un poco de vergüenza (que tan tonto podía ser?).

Al ver que su presencia no bastaba para llamar la atención de Danny, el marine optó por acercarse hasta el escritorio y reclinarse un poco sobre éste a ver si eso daba resultado. Una vez estuvo ahí, el rubio siquiera levantó la mirada al sentir que algo estaba perturbando su tranquilidad. Cuando observó que el moreno era el causante, decidió volver a los papeles.

-"Qué pasó?"- fue la única señal que Danny le dio a Steve para hacerle saber que había notado su presencia.

-"Que veo que estás de muy buen humor hoy"- Steve trató un poco más fuerte pero sin buscar molestar a Danny. Solo quería saber, y una vez tuviera su respuesta, lo dejaría en paz y seguiría con lo suyo.

Danny levantó la mirada y se encontró con una cara sonriente, aunque no entendía bien qué era lo que a Steve le parecía tan divertido. Se quitó los auriculares para poder escuchar a Steve, no sin antes agregar:

-"Lo decís por el hecho de que estoy cantando?" le preguntó en ese tono poco habitual que hacía pensar a Steve si todo estaba mal o peor.

-"Es raro que cantes de esa manera"-Steve comentó en tono un poco bajo, casi rozando lo erótico.

-"Es que hoy es un día especial, Babe"- respondió un alegre Danny.

-"Y eso se debe a...?"-comentó Steve, y apenas hubo terminado de hablar, se dio cuenta de que la cara de Danny ya no irradiaba buen humor. Todo lo contrario, éste se había quedado viéndole boquiabierto como que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Una vez pudo cerrar su boca, Danny le clavó una mirada feroz, llena de rabia, que incluso con esos ojos azules no se veía adorable en lo más mínimo. Steve agradecía que no fuesen armas, o ya estaría muerto en el suelo.

-"No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado"- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, pero no fue en tono gritón, sino más bien un tono que indicaba que se sentía herido. Luego procedió a levantarse y salir a toda prisa de la oficina sin mayor explicación, lo que dejó a al SEAL aún más perdido que nunca.

Apenas reaccionó de la situación salió a toda prisa de la oficina para tratar de alcanzar a Danny, pero éste ya había abandonado los cuarteles. Lo único que se escuchó fue el motor del Camaro, y a continuación el ruido de como se alejaba a toda prisa.

Steve se quedó parado en el medio de los cuarteles. Se rascó la cabeza en señal de confusión, y se pasó la mano por la cara (no que eso iba a solucionar nada, pero le ayudaba a pensar).

Al oir un poco el alboroto que Danny había hecho con sus pisadas al dejar el lugar, Chin y Kono salieron de sus oficinas y se acercaron a donde se encontraba Steve para preguntar que había sucedido.

-"Que pasó, brah?"-Chin expresó en tono de preocupación.

-"Danny nos asustó mucho por la forma en que salió del lugar"- agregó su prima con el mismo tono.

-"Ojalá y pudiera decirles"- fue lo más sensato que Steve les podía decir respecto a lo ocurrido.

-"Algo habrás hecho para que se ofenda de esa manera"-le reprochó Kono.

-"Al menos así sabría por qué está enojado! Lo único que me dijo fue que hoy era un día especial, le pregunté por qué, y en vez de responder se ofendió y se marchó"- concluyo el Marine.

En ese momento, ambos primos se miraron al haber entendido todo, y se echaron a reír, lo que a Steve no le parecía gracioso en lo más mínimo.

-"¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido? preguntó Steve un poco idiota de que fuera él el motivo de burla.

-"No te acordás que día es hoy, Steve?"- le dijo Kono un poco muy entusiasmada aún por la situación.

-"No"- fue la única respuesta de Steve.

-"Si mal no recuerdo, hoy día hacen dos años que se conocieron con Danny por primera vez"- Chin explicó sereno, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"No puede ser!"- exclamó el Marine agarrándose la cabeza. -"Como me pude olvidar! Soy un pelotudo! Con razón se puso así!" Steve declaró.

-"Bueno, bueno. El día no ha terminado, aún te queda tiempo para corregir eso"- le comentó Kono tranquila.

-"Es cierto. Voy a tratar de arreglar esta situación"-concluyó Steve mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de los cuarteles.

-"Qué hacemos? Seguimos un poco más o nos podemos ir?"-le preguntó Chin.

-"Tomense el resto del día"- le respondió el SEAL.

-"Gracias, y mucha suerte en tu misión, brah" le alentó un poco Kono antes de que el marine desapareciera por la puerta.

Y ahora qué hacía? Danny siempre le recalcaba que no era de hacer cosas románticas, y que por muy cursi que eso sonase un gesto amoroso de vez en cuando no le hacía mal a nadie. Tal vez podría compensar con eso. De repente mientras subía la camioneta tuvo una idea brillante, o al menos esperaba zafar, aunque no debía hacer conclusiones tan a las apuradas y que en definitiva la opinión final dependía de Danny. Arrancó la camioneta y se dirigió a un vivero, y compró una gran cantidad de rosas de colores varios; lo más difícil de todo fue pagarlas y poder salir de ahí ya que la vendedora trató de seducirlo por todos los medios posibles e inventaba excusas tontas para tratar de retenerlo y poder coquetear con el; si solo supiera, pensó para sus adentros, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Trató de no pensar mucho en que estaría haciendo el detective en ese momento, y decidió que lo mejor era esperar hasta la noche para llamarlo, pedirle disculpas y hacer que fuera hasta su casa. Iba a ser complicado tratar de evitar agarrar el teléfono para llamarlo y escuchar su voz. Por suerte el mar siempre había sido un gran aliado a la hora de pasar el tiempo. Apenas llegó a su casa, se propuso dejar todo listo; en el camino había comprado algunas cervezas como para pasar la noche también. Ingresó cargando las rosas en una bolsa en la mano derecha y el pack de cervezas en la izquierda.

Una vez hubo dejado las cervezas en la heladera, se dirigió con la bolsa de rosas hasta su pieza. Pasó bastante tiempo decidiendo bien como iba a hacer lo que tenía en mente, y una vez estuvo satisfecho decidió poner manos a la obra, y en buen tiempo ya que ya eran las siete de la tarde y su idea era llamar a Danny ocho y media para que llegase nueve a su casa. Dejó varias rosas en la cama, y a las otras les retiró los pétalos para trazar un camino que recorriera desde la parte inferior de las escaleras hasta su habitación. Esperaba que a Danny le gustase, sino tendría que darle una buena sesión de sexo, pero no eso no era problema, aunque dada la ocasión tendría que ser el doble de bueno esta vez.

Cuando hubo terminado con su labor, se cambió las ropas por una malla y enfiló en dirección hacia el mar para nadar u poco. Mientras se encontraba en el agua, comenzó a reflexionar sobre su vida, lo aburrida (o más bien nula) que había sido en la parte afectiva y como Danny Williams había cambiado eso en tan poco tiempo. No sentía atracción por muchos hombres, de hecho consideraba que Danny era el único, y eso le sentaba bien. De paso siempre sintió curiosidad por tocar el culo del rubio, y ahora podía hacerlo sin problema. A veces se pasaba las horas admirando la parte trasera de su pareja, pero no le importaba.

Danny, por su parte estuvo todo el día en su departamento, frustrado, enojado, dolido. Como podía ser que Steve olvidase algo tan importante. Está bien, sus habilidades sociales rozaban lo Neardenthal pero igual. Tal vez toda esa inseguridad se generaba por su experiencia con Rachel, y a pesar de ser dos años aún seguía con miedo. Que pasaría si Steve ya no quisiese estar con el? Sería esa la razón de por qué no saludó en este día? Ni siquiera un gesto de algo? Las dudas lo consumían, y estar tirado todo el día en el sillón pensando en eso no ayudaba. No había otro lugar donde quisiera estar igual. Se acurrucó un poco y trato de concebir el sueño mientras seguía considerando todas esas preguntas en su cabeza.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que era muy tarde: las ocho. No había planeado dormir tanto, y después de un par de bostezos revisó su teléfono para ver si habían señales de Steve. Al no encontrar ninguna, se armó de coraje para dirigirse a Steve y exigirle el por qué se olvidó de este día tan especial. Agarró las llaves del auto y se dirigió afuera. Arrancó el Camaro y se dirigió a toda prisa a la casa de McGarrett.

Lo último que esperaba encontrarse era una casa vacía sin indicios de que Steve anduviese por alrededor, salvo por la camioneta que se encontraba estacionada frente al lugar. Sino estaba ahí, lo más probable era que estuviese en el mar! Como podía ser? Ni siquiera un intento de comunicarse para ver como se encontraba, el muy desconsiderado, pensó Danny para sus adentros. Embroncado y dispuesto a decirle de todo menos bonito a Steve, tomó en dirección al mar. Bingo! Allí se encontraba McGarrett.

-"Hey"- le gritó Danny desde la orilla.

-"Danno!"- Steve le correspondió apenas alzó la cabeza de la posición horizontal en que se encontraba y observar que el rubio se encontraba a la orilla.

-"A vos te parece? A vos te parece? Ni un puto mensaje, ni una sola llamada, McGarrett. Sos increíble cuando querés"- Danny le gritaba desde la orilla, aún con expresión de dolido. Incluso parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dejar el lugar.

-"No, Danny. Pará! No es lo que pensás!" Steve se apuró a salir del mar para alcanzarlo. Su plan de llamarlo ocho y media tomó un giro no muy bueno. El rubio se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo-"Y entonces qué es, ah? No puedo creer que este día no signifique nada para vos!"- y las lágrimas ya eran notorias.

-"Perdón, Danno. No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento, y si pensás que es porque ya no te quiero, sabe que no es esa la situación. Te amo mucho de hecho, y a pesar de que lo sepas, o al menos eso creo, no me canso de decirlo. Sos una de las mejores cosas que me pasó en la vida, Danno- concluyó Steve también con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad. Felicidad que tenía por tener a ese hombre tan maravillosos a su lado.

Danny secó sus lágrimas y se acercó para acortar la distancia entre ambos. -"Yo también te amo"-fue lo único que dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de su SuperSEAL.-"Aún no sé si eso es bueno o malo"-añadió después de romper el beso-"pero voy a disfrutarlo mientras dure".

Steve extendió sus brazos y rodeó a su detective en un abrazo cálido pero mojado. A Danny no le importó, ya que se dejó llevar y apoyo su cara contra el hombro de Steve. El marine mientras tanto recorría la cabellera dorada de su novio con una mano y la espalda con la otra. Después de un momento, habló.

-"Por qué la formalidad?"-dijo en tono divertido al ver que Danny seguía con la camisa y la corbata de la mañana.

-"Me gusta estar presentable, gracias. Aunque ya me mojaste entero, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer"- contestó Danny aún apoyado en el hombro del Marine.

-"Bueh, no creo que no te vayas a cambiar, o te la vas a dejar puesta durante la noche?"-Steve siguió con su broma.

-"Callate, Steve, que no estás en posición de hacer chistes; tal vez no haya sexo esta noche"- le advirtió el detective.

-"Va a ser lo mejor"- dijo Steve, mientras tragaba saliva. No había peor castigo que Danny le prohibiera tener sexo con el.

Finalmente cuando decidieron separarse extrañando el contacto del otro, ambos enfilaron para la casa de Steve. Danny había tratado de ingresar hacía un rato, pero sin éxito. Steve había considerado la posibilidad de que el rubio viniese así que cerró con llave y la dejó en una de las sillas que estaban afuera para no olvidarse.

-"Hay algo que quiero que veas"-Steve le susurró al rubio en el oído, mientras le agarraba la mano para guiarlo adentro. Lo puso detrás de el hasta el momento de llegar a las escaleras.

Cuando estuvieron frente a las escaleras, Danny se puso al costado de Steve, y no podía creer lo que veía: todos los escalones estaban cubiertos de de pétalos de rosas de diversos colores, y trazaban el camino hasta la habitación de Steve. Se puso de cara a Steve, sus ojos irradiando ternura.

-"Hiciste esto por mi?"-Danny no podía hablar de la emoción que le rebalsaba el pecho.

-"Tenés razón en que no soy muy romántico, así que pensé que tal vez esto sería una linda sorpresa"-le comentó Steve mientras se encogía de hombros.

-"Es una sorpresa maravillosa"- respondió el rubio aún emocionado.

-"Vení"- le dijo el marine mientras volvía a agarrar la mano del detective.

Danny se dejó llevar por las escaleras hasta la habitación de su SEAL, y se quedó atónito al ver la cantidad de rosas que Steve había dejado sobre la cama.

-"Steve.."- fue lo último que Danny pudo decir antes de lanzarse sobre Steve y devorarle la boca a besos. Steve se prendió en la pasión de los besos, saboreando la esencia de Danny, siempre con deseos de más y más.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Steve estiró un poco la mano para poder agarrar una tarjeta que yacía sobre la orilla de la cama. Danny se sorprendió mucho de verla ya que no había notado siquiera que había algo donde la tarjeta se encontraba.

-"Tomá"- le dijo Steve en tono cariñoso.

Danny se quedó un rato mirando la tarjeta, con una expresón que irradiaba gran felicidad.

-"Te amo!"- le dijo a Steve y se dispuso a retomar el momento donde se quedaron hacía un rato, pero antes de hacerlo agregó-"Me sorprende como te las arreglaste para encontrar esta canción".

-"Pensé que te iba a gustar, era la que estabas cantando esta mañana"-Steve le replicó, mientras lo abrazaba para sentir su calor.

-"Y eso que para el castellano no andás muy bien que digamos"- Danny comentó con una sonrisa.

-"Qué sé yo, es difícil; te envidio esa capacidad que tenés para entenderlo tan como si nada"- le alabó el moreno.

-"Jaja, es una de mis grandes habilidades"- comentó Danny con aire de orgullo.

-"Podrías mostrarme otra de tus grande habilades"- le susurró Steve con ese tono semi erótico que haría calentar a cualquiera.

-"Podría sino estuvieses tan pegado a mi y pudiese sacarme la formalidad de encima"- Danny evocó, usando un tono que sabía hacía que el miembro de Steve reaccionase.

-"Ahora vamos a ver eso"- culminó Steve antes de ponerse a la tarea de remover la ropa de su compañero.

-"Bien"- dijo Danny con una sonrisa mientras de dejaba manosear por su SEAL.

FIN.

Esta es la tarjeta que Steve le regala a Danny:

Un beso y un abrazo hermosa! Feliz cumple!


End file.
